IF
by chocopurin
Summary: PERNIKAHAN YANG AWALNYA TANPA DIDASARI RASA CINTA AKHIRNYA SEMAKIN TERANCAM KETIKA ORANG ITU DATANG MENGHAMPIRI KEHIDUPAN MEREKA. - JATUH CINTA DAN MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN ADALAH DUA HAL YANG BERBEDA -


**PROLOG**

Plakk...

" dasar murahan. Jalang "

Brukk...

Tubuh yeoja itu menghantam meja kaca dibelakangnya hingga merobek kulitnya. Iya mencoba berdiri disaat namja didepannya kembali menampar pipinya,

Plakk..

"rasakan itu jalang"

Namja itu menyeret yeoja itu naik ke lantai atas. Bahkan pakaian yang dikenakan yeoja itu sudah robek hampir keseluruhan dibagian belakangnya. Yeoja itu hanya bisa menangis menahan luka di punggunya yang hampir mengering. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat perlakuan suaminya yang seperti ini padanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat namja ini berubah menjadi seperti ini selama sebulan terakhir.

 **IF BY OCTAAERIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST :**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **D.O KYUNGSOO**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **XI LUHAN**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **OTHER CAST**

 **RATE : M / GENDERSWITCH**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **PERNIKAHAN YANG AWALNYA TANPA DIDASARI RASA CINTA AKHIRNYA SEMAKIN TERANCAM KETIKA ORANG ITU DATANG MENGHAMPIRI KEHIDUPAN MEREKA.**

 **\- JATUH CINTA DAN MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN ADALAH DUA HAL YANG BERBEDA -**

 **DONT BASH ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun's pov

" chan kumohon lepaskan, sakit " rintihku karena ia mulai menjambak rambutku untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Namun bukannya melepaskan tangannya dari rambutku, ia malah semakin mengeratkan jambakannya pada rambutku hingga rasanya rambutku akan lepas dari kulitnya.

" chan kumohon " aku semakin mengeraskan isakanku

Brukk ...

Ia menghempaskanku ke ranjang. Ia kemudian menindihku. Kalau sudah seperti ini, hal yang tidak lain ia lakukan akan terjadi. Ia kemudian melumat bibirku dengan kasar dan terkesan tergesa-gesa. Aku merasa bibirku mulai berdarah disaat aku tak kunjung membuka mulutku. Aku menangis tertahan.

Ia melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan yang ia mau. Bahkan saat ini ia mencoba mengecupi leherku tepat didaerah sensitifku. aku melenguh

"eungh "

Kesempatan itu pun ia lakukan untuk berpindah kembali pada bibirku. Kami kembali berciuman panas bahkan ia berkali-kali menghisap lidahku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah pada kelakuannya. Bosan dengan bibirku ia lalu mengecupi cupingku lembut dan semakin menimbulkan rangsangan padaku. Berlanjut kembali ke leherku dan memberikan beberapa tanda merah keunguan disana. Ia menggigiti leherku tepat di bagian kiri bawah, ya titik kelemahanku. Aku menarik rambutnya dan ia dengan smirk nya memandangku. Ia memandangku nafsu. aku hanya bisa membiarkan ia melakukan ini pasrah tanpa melawan pergerakannya sedikit pun. karena itu akan berakibat fatal nantinya.

Author's pov

Byun baekhyun dan park chanyeol. Kedua sejoli ini kini sedang beradu di atas ranjang milik mereka. Bahkan tak jarang ranjang mereka menimbulkan decitan yang kuat akibat perbuatan mereka. lenguhan desahan bahkan jeritan tak jarang terdengar dari bibir keduanya.

"akh, cepatlah, aku ingin... chany—eol ah" desah yeoja itu

" sebentar sayang,, tunggu aku eungh... " balas namja yang saat ini menindihnya

Beberapa hentakan pun mengantarkan keduanya mencapai kenikmatan. Yeoja itu terkulai lemas dengan kedua mata yang tertutup, berbanding terbalik dengan namja yang berada diatasnya. Namja itu tidak terlihat kelelahan malah ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh istrinya agar bangun kembali.

Plak... sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus yeoja itu

"bangunlah. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu tertidur saat melayaniku " ucapnya.

Namja itu terkesan buru-buru dan memulai semuanya dari awal.

...

Park chanyeol ,namja tampan dan mapan, seorang CEO dari Park Inc perusahaan ayahnya. Ia terkenal dengan sikap dinginny dengan ekspresi angkuh yang dimilikinya. Bahkan tak jarang orang segan untuk menyapanya karena raut wajah yang selalu ia tampilkan, ditambah dengan tubuh tinggi atletisnya yang menambah kesan kesombongan yang ia miliki. Begitulah deskripsi namja ini. namun satu orang yang dapat menarik perhatian CEO muda dan tampan ini, yaitu baekhyun istrinya saat ini.

Baekhyun atau dikenal dengan byun baekhyun. Istirnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa bulan dengannya. Ia memiliki paras yang sangat cantik dan menawan. Puppy eyes dan eyesmile yang selalu ia tunjukkan dapat menarik perhatian siapa saja. tubuh mungilnya seperti menginginkan rengkuhan dari seorang namja perkasa. Rambut hazel yang tergerai sebahu semakin membuat dirinya semakin mungil. Ia bekerja sebagai desaigner di butik milik kakaknya hingga saat ini.

pertemuan awal yang tidak diduga membawa mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius hingga mereka pun melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. setahun mereka lalui bersama sebagai suami istri tentu mengalami hal-hal baik dan buruk bersama. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka cukup manis dan harmonis. Bahkan tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu keluar untuk sekedar dinner layaknya masa pacaran mereka. ini juga mereka lakukan karena mereka tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk saling mengenal. lagipula mereka belum memiliki anak, jadi mereka tidak perlu repot untuk pergi kapanpun dan kemanapun.

Baik chanyeol dan baekhyun keduanya bekerja siang dan malam bahkan terkadang baekhyun pulang lebih larut daripada chanyeol hingga namja itu akan tertidur lebih dulu tanpa istrinya. Hingga keesokan paginya chanyeol akan pergi lebih dulu ke kantor dengan baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas. Suaminya tidak akan tega membangunkan baekhyun, karena ia tahu kalau yeoja itu pulang terlalu larut. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor dan sarapan di kantor. Begitulah kehidupan mereka setiap hari selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Keduanya bahkan melupakan kalau keduanya adalah seorang suami istri. Keduanya menganggap bahwa rumah yang mereka tinggali hanyalah tempat persinggahan mereka untuk beristirahat.

Semuanya berjalan baik hingga seorang dari masa lalu pasangan ini datang. Semuanya mulai berantakan. Baik baekhyun maupun chanyeol keduanya sangat keras kepala. Siapakah seseorang dari masa lalu itu? Apakah kehidupan rumah tangga mereka dapat kembali? siapakah yang akan dilepaskan disini?

.

.

.

prolog

hello,, aku udh pernah bilang kan mau buat ff chanbaek?

nah sebenarnya aku udh ada beberapa prolog ff di nb aku, tapi bingung mau share yang mana :( jadi aku share yang ini dulu kalo readers suka bakal aku lanjutin tapi kalo engga, yaahh yaudah ini ff cuman prolog aja :( *maaf curhat

untuk judul sama summary jujur aku juga masih bingung, kalo ada yang mau kasih saran judul boleh kok. yang mau pm juga boleh. chat juga boleh. lagi gabut #apaansihtaaa

next

review juseyo

#yehet #saranghae


End file.
